Of Traveling & Love
by Oh My Kira
Summary: Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to let the miko travel with him . . . until he accidentally stumbled upon her naked in a hot spring. Series of SessKag drabbles. Complete.
1. The Contraption

**This is my first Inuyasha fanfic! :3 I hope you enjoy it!**

**Summary: Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to let the miko travel with him . . . until he accidentally stumbled upon her naked in a hot spring. Series of SessKag drabbles. **

**Well, this whole fanfiction is basically about Sesshomaru and Kagome's travels with each other, and all the small things that they do while traveling. Don't worry, the hot spring thing in the summary will come soon! ;D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**

* * *

**

**The Contraption**

Sesshomaru did not see the point in this contraption that Kagome had decided to bring along. The taiyoukai gently poked Kagome's pink bike that was propped up against a tree with caution.

He didn't understand why the miko had to carry around such a heavy and inconvenient contraption. It was such a burden. All it did was drag her down and the others.

"Miko, what is this strange contraption you possess?" He grabbed the handle bar and tugged on it, but it soon fell over, making him jump back in surprise.

Kagome, who had been playing with Rin, came over and sat the bike up back against the tree and scowled at Sesshomaru. "It's called a _bike._ Almost everyone has one in my time."

The taiyoukai simply grunted out, "Hn." He began walking down on the trail they had been going on for some time. "Come Rin, Jaken. You too, Miko." He didn't look back but he felt Jaken following close behind him along with Rin, who was on the back of Ah-Un.

He stopped for a moment when he didn't sense Kagome coming towards them. "Miko why aren't you-"

All of a sudden she zoomed right past him on her bike. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "This _contraption_ is used for riding on it when going to places."

The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth twitched upwards as if he was about to smile. That Miko never ceased to amuse him.

* * *

**Haha, well I hope you enjoyed that! :3 I'll try to update everyday, since it won't be that much work for me. (Not that I'm lazy... =3=) **

**Anyways, please r&r! :3**


	2. The Hot Spring

**The Hot Spring**

Sesshomaru and the others decided to camp out for the night. It was supposedly near a few hot springs, which made Kagome very excited. She loved hot springs, for they reminded of baths back at her home.

"Sesshomaru, I'm going to go look for a hot spring to bathe in." Kagome grabbed her large yellow backpack and swung it on to her shoulders. She also grabbed her quiver that contained her arrows and her bow. The miko stood there, awaiting Sesshomaru's response.

He was sitting up against a tree while Rin and Jaken were a few feet away from him. His eyes had been closed, but he opened one to look at Kagome. His gold eye gazed at her before closing again. "Go ahead, Miko. Just don't get yourself lost in the woods."

The hot springs were rumored to be among the woods in their area, though it did make Kagome slightly nervous to go in the woods alone at night.

With Sesshomaru's blessing, she headed straight into the woods.

An hour had passed and the miko was still not back. The taiyoukai thought it was rather odd that she hadn't returned, for she usually came back within 30 minutes when ever she went off somewhere.

Sesshomaru got up from his seat against the tree. Rin and Jaken both looked at him, wondering if he was going somewhere. "Where are you heading, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin grinned at him and rubbed Ah-Un's neck.

"I'm going to look for the miko. Jaken watch Rin." Sesshomaru turned around and made his way into the woods without waiting for a reply from them.

In the very back of his mind, he was a little worried for the miko. He had grown attached to her during their travels together. Some would say he's going soft, but he would have to disagree.

A few minutes passed as he saw steam among the trees. He could smell the miko and the sulfur coming from the hot spring. He continued toward the rising steam until he saw water. A branch was blocking his view, so he pushed it out of the way.

In front of him was Kagome. A naked Kagome. And she was looking right at him. All of a sudden she let out a high pitched scream as she started digging out stuff from her backpack and throwing it at him. "You pervert, Sesshomaru! Get out!"

Sesshomaru quickly avoided the projectiles and fled the hot spring. He was on his way back to the campsite with only his pride keeping him together. He could feel his cheeks burning up from imagining the miko naked again in his mind. The taiyoukai sighed inwardly. That miko could be so difficult sometimes.

* * *

**Well that was the 2nd chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! xD I didn't want to wait on the hot spring part either so I just went along and wrote it. Also, thank you for all the reviews! :3 It made my day!**

**Please r&r! :D**


	3. Her Blue Eyes

**Her Blue Eyes**

They were walking through a small village, which Sesshomaru didn't like one bit.

All the villagers cowered in fear of Sesshomaru because they easily figured out he was a demon. Even the slightest look towards the villagers made them run into their houses, but some were brave enough to stay outside.

Although they were afraid of him, some of the women couldn't help but admire him. Their attention was mostly directed at his long silvery hair, though it would stray to Rin, who they all looked curiously at.

The taiyoukai looked at all of the women and straight into their eyes. He couldn't help but notice that all the women there had brown eyes. This intrigued Sesshomaru quite a bit. They were all human, just like the miko. But they all had brown eyes, while the miko had the most striking blue eyes you'd ever see.

Sesshomaru had never seen a human that had blue eyes. It was even rare to come across a demon that had these sapphire eyes. He noticed Kagome was walking in front of him, which gave him an idea.

Just to prove his point and to make sure he wasn't making an idiot of himself (though it was just in his mind), he grabbed Kagome by her shoulder and looked into her eyes. He wanted to confirm that they were really blue and that his eyes were not playing tricks on him.

He saw that they were in fact blue, making his pride swell up with knowing that he was right once more.

Kagome started blushing furiously as she pushed him away roughly. "What the heck are you doing?" She fumed and started jabbing him in the chest.

This got all the villagers attention as they all started staring and pointing. Sesshomaru looked down at the miko with gold eyes. He had gotten used to her antics so he didn't mind one bit that she was furiously poking at him.

He almost wanted to roll his eyes at her childish behavior. The miko could be so troublesome... But her eyes did make up for it.

* * *

**Lol... I hope I didn't make Sessshomaru too OOC.. :c But I like how this chapter turned out.**

**Well, I usually go with that her eyes are brown, because I grew up with watching the anime when I was about 8. I've just recently started reading the manga, where her eyes are blue. But I wanted to say something about her eyes, and I thought I should just go with blue since it is rare to see an Asian with blue eyes. **

**But anyways, please r&r! :D  
**


	4. The Condom

**The Condom**

Sesshomaru thought he smelled something that had quite a peculiar odor coming from the miko's backpack. While the miko was gone to go bathe, he decided to take a quick look into her backpack.

He dug his hands into the bag and sifted through it's contents. His hand touched something that had a weird texture to it. He grabbed it and pulled it out. In his hand was a square thing wrapped in material the taiyoukai wasn't familiar with. It also had some weird scent coming from it. He would have to ask the miko what this was.

Too late. "Sesshomaru!" He turned around and met an irritated Kagome making her way towards him. "Why were you looking through my backpack?" She snatched it away from him and looked in there to make sure nothing was gone. "What is that in your hand?" The miko inquired suspiciously.

Sesshomaru looked down into his clenched fist and slowly opened it. "W-why do you have that?" Kagome blushed and stuttered out. She also took that away from him and put it back in her backpack.

The taiyoukai looked at her with an emotionless expression on his face. "Miko, what was that thing you just rudely seized from me?" That thing must of been something odd, judging by how the miko's face was turning even redder with each passing second.

Rin and Jaken had been watching the scene the whole time with interest, which Kagome and Sesshomaru noticed. The miko sighed. Looks like she was going to have to tell him.

The black-haired girl moved in closer to the taiyoukai so that she was near his ear. He almost pulled back, but he decided to humor her, as he could tell this was embarrassing for her.

"It's called a condom. It's used for..." She explained the rest to him briskly and took a step back once she was done. He didn't even blink for a moment as he still remained aloof.

"Miko..." He began. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought about it more. "...Were you planning on seducing me?" He thought that was surprising, since it was coming from her. He didn't think she was the type of person to commit such acts.

Kagome's face went scarlet as she started to fall over. He swiftly caught her in his arms and looked down at her, rather puzzled. She had fainted. From what? From learning her secret plan to seduce him?

He shook his head in disapproval. It was going to take a lot more than that if she wanted to have her way with him. What an interesting miko she was...

* * *

**Lol, I liked that chapter. =3=; I hope you did too! :D **

**Please r&r! :D**


	5. His Foolishness

**His Foolishness**

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were still not on good terms. Now it was mainly because Kagome had went with Sesshomaru after she found out she was basically getting replaced by Kikyo in their group. That is how Kagome came to be with Sesshomaru.

At first the taiyoukai wasn't too keen on the idea, but he thought she could be useful, especially when it came to Rin. He thought Rin needed a motherly figure in her life, so why pass up the opportunity of letting the miko travel with them?

Sometimes he would regret letting her travel with them. Now, for some reason, whenever he saw the miko, he would get a warm, fluttery feeling his chest. He didn't know what it was, but it bugged him to no end.

He didn't have much experience with females, much less human females. He hasn't mated yet, so he suppose that was a factor in this. Then a thought popped into the taiyoukai's head. What if he took the miko as his-

"Sesshomaru!" Her voice shook him out of his thoughts. He looked in front of him and saw that Kagome was staring at him with concern.

"Are you alright? You were spacing out a little." She waved a finger in his face to make sure he was still there and then dropped it once she knew he had heard her.

"I am fine." Sesshomaru said bluntly. He didn't want to finish the thought he was having before she interrupted him. It was something he'd rather not think about for the time being.

Kagome shrugged. They resumed walking down the road they were on with Rin and Jaken also in the front.

Sesshomaru stared at the back of the miko's head. Again he felt that warm feeling come into his chest, but he quickly dismissed it. Even though she was quite a handful and sometimes irritating, he was glad she joined them.

The corners of his mouth went up a little, almost forming a small smile. It was all thanks to Inuyasha's foolishness.

* * *

**Lol, this was just a chapter explaining why Kagome was traveling with them. Kikyo was replacing her in Inuyasha's group, so she ran away and stumbled into Sesshomaru. **

**I hope you liked it! Please r&r! :D**


	6. His Hair

**His Hair**

Sesshomaru always had a feeling that the miko wasn't right in the head, but he never expected this from her; she started playing with his hair.

Nobody had ever dared touch his hair, except for Rin and his mother when he was younger. This miko just started touching it out of no where.

He had to admit that it felt pleasant when her hands ran through his soft, silky hair. She had stopped for a moment and went back to her backpack. She came back with something he had never seen before.

In her hand was something made of wood and needle things were sticking out of it. "Miko, what is that in your hand?" He saw it out of the corner of his eye and he could barely discern it. Once again, it was something he had never seen. But from what he could see, it resembled that of a comb.

She raised it in the air and brought it down to his hair. He tensed up as he felt it entangle itself into his silver locks. "It's called a hairbrush. You use it to get knots out of your hair. It also makes it softer." She started working her way through his hair with the hairbrush.

It felt nice at first, but it quickly got painful for Sesshomaru as she encountered a knot in his silvery mane. She tried to brush through it, but it was no use. She kept going at it, making the taiyoukai flinch every time she went through it. His skull was starting to hurt from all the pulling.

She finally managed to get it out with one final tug. "Look at all the hair I got out!" She held the hairbrush in his face and saw that a mass of silver hair was stuck in the bristles.

She started brushing his hair once more, but then it got painful... again. "You have a lot of knots in your hair Sesshomaru~" Kagome chirped out happily. She tugged on another knot once more. She hummed to herself while he sulked. She loved brushing his hair, and he hated it.

* * *

**I wanna touch Sesshy's hair! D: It would be so pretty x3 Hehe, well I hope you enjoyed that chapter! **

**Please r&r! :D**


	7. Maybe She's Jealous?

**Maybe She's Jealous?**

Kagome watched the two girls by Sesshomaru's side laughing and having a good time. The four of them had been walking around and trying to find a good place to sleep for the night, when all of a sudden two female kitsune youkai (fox demons) came out of the blue.

They were apparently acquaintances of Sesshomaru, thus he did not attack or kill them. The two kitsune, however, thought that Rin and Kagome would make a good snack, but Sesshomaru told them that they were his human pets, much to Kagome's displeasure.

Now Sesshomaru was on sitting down with the two female kitsune at each of his sides. Kagome watched them with a glare. They were all over the taiyoukai. Whispering in his ears, licking his ears and neck; they wouldn't stop doing those flirtatious acts.

Kagome and Rin were forced to sit on the other side of them, tied up by some string the two girls had. They thought a proper pet should stay still while their master had fun. Rin seemed to be daydreaming and not really caring that she was tied up, but Kagome was acting different.

The miko watched Sesshomaru's facial expressions, trying to figure out what he thought about the two youkai. He remained impassive, but that could of been an act for all she knew. He could of been drowning in pure bliss in the inside, but act as if he didn't enjoy it on the outside.

The miko sighed to herself as she continued to watch them. Surely she stood no chance against those girls. One of them had long, flowing red hair that went to her waist. She was dressed in a mini skirt of some sort and a very low cut top that showed her cleavage. Her eyes were a bright amethyst color.

The other girl had short, choppy orange hair. She was also dressed in basically the same thing the other kitsune was. Her eyes were a soft green with gold flecks in them.

Kagome thought she paled in comparison between the two. Okay, maybe she was jealous. Maybe she did like Sesshomaru. Maybe she wished that was her instead of those stupid bimbos. Maybe she secretly wished that the taiyoukai would fall in love with her. Maybe, just maybe...

* * *

**Aww, poor Kagome! Being forced to watch while two girls are flirting with Sesshomaru. :c That's sad...**

**Well, I hope you liked it. D: Please r&r!**


	8. A Suitable Mother

**A Suitable Mother**

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome played with Rin. They had been playing for at least an hour in a meadow they decided to rest by. The meadow had a profuse amount of flowers growing in it, much to Rin's excitement.

As soon as she saw the flowers the young girl was adamant about playing in the meadow. Kagome volunteered to play with her and pick flowers for a little while.

Their childish behavior amused the taiyoukai. That sort of behavior was expected of Rin because she was a child, but from the miko, it was some what interesting.

Was living in such an ignorant world that much fun, he wondered vaguely. Children live in blissful ignorance, unaware of what really awaited them once they grew up. Adults, however, knew the true hardships of life.

Sesshomaru sometimes envied children. They had nothing to worry about usually. But he knew that wasn't always the case. Rin lost her parents. No mother or father. She knew what life brought and that it wasn't always easy. The taiyoukai knew that he was at least a father figure of some sort to the girl, but she had no mother figure in her life...

Sesshomaru heard a cry. He stood up once he knew it was Rin's voice emitting the sound. He was about to rush to her side, but he saw the miko was taking care of it. Kagome held the girl in her arms and stroked her hair gently while whispering comforting words into her ear.

The taiyoukai sat back down and continued to observe them. He came to a conclusion, though. The miko would make a suitable mother.

* * *

**I thought this chapter was kinda sweet xD and maybe kinda... deep on Sesshomaru's part. xD Haha, I hope you liked it.**

**Please r&r! :D**


	9. Maybe He's Jealous?

**Maybe He's Jealous?**

Human males disgusted Sesshomaru. The village they were in had many... unsatisfied males within it. Kagome became popular once the villagers found out she was a miko. They decided to rest there for the night, making the villagers extremely happy.

Most of them thought Kagome could ward off evil spirits as long as she was there, but from what Sesshomaru could see, the male villagers had other thoughts. The taiyoukai could see the way they lustfully looked at Kagome. The fools wouldn't even bother to cover it up. It was written all over their faces.

That sort of behavior was animalistic. They were like dogs; drooling all over her and panting. It sickened Sesshomaru.

One of them dared to get closer to her as her back was turned to them while talking to an old woman. He was right behind her. His hand was inching closer towards her behind, but Sesshomaru quickly grabbed his hand and pushed him back. The taiyoukai looked back and gave the men a scathing glare, making them retreat and leave the hut they were in. though 1 or 2 stayed behind.

Sesshomaru smirked. He knew how he could get them to go away. He slid his arm around Kagome's waist and pressed her against him. The miko looked up at him, flustered at his action. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" She pulled away from him and gave him a nervous look.

The taiyoukai said nothing, but stepped back and let the miko carry on with her conversation with the old woman. Not that he would ever admit it out loud, but maybe he was jealous. Maybe he did have feelings for the miko. Maybe he wished that she belonged to him and only him. Maybe, just maybe...

* * *

**Haha, he was jealous! Dx xD Poor Sesshy! Well I hope you liked this chapter! :3**

**Please r&r! :D**


	10. Coming to Her Rescue

**Coming to Her Rescue**

Sesshomaru had only left the 3 of them for a little bit. The taiyoukai needed to bathe once in a while, too. He was in a hot spring and was enjoying the warmth from it. He closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure. The hot spring was so ethereal against his body. It washed away all the grime and dirt that was on him, even though there wasn't much. He always managed to stay clean.

After a half an hour went by, he decided to get out and head back to Kagome, Rin, and Jaken. After he put his clothes back on, he heard a blood curdling scream. It was the miko's voice!

He ran as fast as he could back to them. When he got there, there were bird demons attacking the three of them. Kagome was shooting arrows at them, while Jaken used his staff to breathe fire on them. Ah-Un was protecting Rin too.

Sesshomaru rushed into the battle and used his venomous claws on them. He attacked one after one, but more kept coming. A scream came from behind, making him turn around swiftly and saw that one of the demons had successfully injured the miko. A huge cut was on her stomach that was bleeding profusely. Kagome was laying on the ground, making her vulnerable to the demons that were left.

All of a sudden, something in Sesshomaru went off. Rage surged through his body as his eyes began to turn to red. They harmed his Kagome! They must pay for it with their pathetic lives.

Sesshomaru lunged at the bird demon that attacked her and sliced it's head off. He generated a whip from his fingertips and sliced at the remaining demons.

The taiyoukai bolted to her side and held her in his arms. The wound looked serious, but it didn't look like it threatened her life. Earlier he saw that she had some sort of medical equipment in her bag so he rushed back over there with Rin and Jaken following behind.

As he was going to her backpack, he realized that he called the miko his in his mind. He also let her well-being become a factor in making him furious. So now he was becoming protective of her? Maybe he was going soft. That didn't matter, though. He didn't care if he was becoming soft, only as long as he could protect her. That was all that mattered to him.

* * *

**I liked this chapter! xD I hope you did, too. D:**

**Well, please r&r! :D**


	11. Encounter

**Encounter**

They had come across Inuyasha's group among their travels. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were glad to see Kagome was alright, even though she was with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, on the other hand, looked like he didn't care. He had wrapped his arm protectively around Kikyo's waist when he saw Sesshomaru.

This made Kagome flinch slightly. Pain was evident on her face. Even though she liked Sesshomaru, she still had feelings for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha saw this and smirked. He clasped his hand on to Kikyo's back and pulled her into a kiss. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked disgusted with what the two were doing. They all hated Kikyo and wished she wasn't traveling with them. They sent apologetic looks to Kagome too.

The miko ran away as fast as she could without looking back. _That jerk! _She screamed in her head. She kept running until her legs felt like jelly. She rested against a tree and choked on a sob. Why did he have to do that to her? What did she do to make him hate her?

All of these thoughts kept running through her head, giving her a headache. She failed to notice Sesshomaru by her side, too. She opened her eyes and gasped. Before she could say another word, the taiyoukai's lips crashed on to hers. His arms were wrapped around her waist, but one of them ran through her hair. He pulled apart from her, but his face was only a couple inches away.

"Ignore that bastard and common whore. You're mine, Kagome." He growled out and bit her neck softly, licking where he just bit.

That was the first time he called her by her name! She held back a moan and smiled instead. She would take his advise. She was going to get rid of all thoughts of Inuyasha and Kikyo. She was going to focus on the man in her arms right now.

* * *

**Lol, I hope things aren't moving too fast. xD I just thought it was a perfect moment for them to have physical contact. And no, there will be no lemons on this. Maybe I'll write a SessKag lemon later, but not in this. **

**Well, please r&r! :D**


	12. Dating?

**Dating?**

"We're dating, Sesshomaru!" Kagome hugged the taiyoukai tightly and buried her head into his chest. He pulled back reluctantly and raised an eyebrow. "Dating?"

The miko's face fell as tears brimmed her eyes. "Yeah... Aren't we dating?"

Sesshomaru just stared. He was lost. He had no idea what Kagome was talking about. "What is this dating you speak of?"

Kagome almost fell over in shock. Did he honestly not know what that was? Well this was the feudal era, and dating is more of a modern term, so...

She straightened herself and smiled at him. She grabbed the taiyoukai's hand that was at his side and looked up at him. "Dating is when two people decide to have romantic relations with each other, like us."

"We're basically courting." Sesshomaru stated bluntly.

"Yeah, if that's what you want to call it," she nodded happily and hugged him again. She snuggled into his chest and sighed in pleasure.

"If we're courting, that means we have the intent to marry each other. Now you're my fiancée." He held her close and stroked her hair.

Kagome's eyes widened. "What?" She said dumbly. Before he could reply, she fainted right in his arms. Sesshomaru looked down at her. What had he said that made her go unconscious?

* * *

**Lol, Sesshomaru can be so dense sometimes (at least in my fanfic xD). I hope you liked it! :3**

**Please r&r! :D**


	13. Mating

**Mating**

Sesshomaru decided that they all should stay at his castle that was in the Western Lands. If he was "dating" Kagome, then they should stay there and make preparations for their wedding. Dogs may mate every year, but the dog demons would only mate for life, like wolves do.

Kagome said that she didn't want to get married for a while, but he wanted to make preparations anyways. He understood that she was still young, but she had to understand that dog demons only have 1 mate for life, not some casual fling with multiple females.

He was proud to have Kagome as his mate. She was a powerful miko and was very beautiful in his eyes. He wasn't sure if his mother would approve though. A yokai marrying a human was generally looked down upon.

He didn't care, though. All he wanted was to make Kagome his forever so that no man could take her from him. Nobody would dare touch his mate, or else they would feel the taiyoukai's wrath.

Sesshomaru wasn't familiar with the feeling of his heart thumping wildly in his chest whenever Kagome was near. Was this what humans call love? In some ways, he hoped it wasn't. He was afraid to experience such emotions, though he didn't exactly know why. But he hoped he did love her at the same time. She deserved someone to love her.

But he quickly realized something that he knew he could do for her; he will take her as his mate and love her until the day he dies.

* * *

**This chapter was just Sesshomaru's thoughts of mating and Kagome. xD So I hope you liked it! :3**

**Please r&r! :D**


	14. Oh Mother Dearest

**Oh Mother Dearest**

It would be an understatement to say that Sesshomaru's mother was angry when she heard the news that her dear son would be marrying a human. No, she was beyond angry, she was... infuriated!

She demanded that he bring Kagome to her for inspection. She wanted to see if the girl was worthy of being her daughter-in-law. She was surprised when she saw that the girl was a miko. Sesshomaru's mother sighed. At least she was a powerful miko.

His mother watched Kagome while sitting out with Sesshomaru at his castle. The girl played with Rin blissfully and took care of her. She had to agree with her son that the miko would make a fine mother for their children.

She would be a grandmother someday... to half-breeds, to hanyous. She didn't know if she should be mad or happy about this thought. She would be happy to be a grandmother, but to be a grandmother of hanyous? It made her frown slightly as she thought more about it.

She also wasn't too excited about the idea of her son engaging in sexual activities with the miko.

"Sesshomaru, make sure you don't be too rough with the miko," she said absentmindedly. He looked over to her, confused. "What do you mean?"

His mother smiled to herself and chuckled. "Oh, it's nothing."

* * *

**This chapter was Sesshomaru's mothers thoughts. xD Oh and just in case if you didn't get the end, she means that he shouldn't be too rough with Kagome in bed. **

**Lol, please r&r! :D**


	15. Sesshomaru's Castle

**Lol, now the rest of the chapters that will be coming out will just be random drabbles about them being in the castle and preparing for the wedding and stuff xD. I hope you enjoy all the future chapters to come.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Sesshomaru's Castle**

Kagome was amazed that Sesshomaru lived in such a huge castle. She never really thought about where he lived, but this definitely solved the question.

The castle had so many rooms, it even had a dojo for training in. A courtyard was outside of the castle with a fountain in the middle of it. Rin often liked to play there along with Jaken and Ah-Un.

The miko decided to have a look around some of the rooms as Sesshomaru was talking to his... Er, lovely mother.

She looked into a few of the rooms, but found that they were empty except for a bed that was in each of them. Nothing special there.

She walked down the long hallway and opened the next door she saw. She almost fainted when she what was inside; there was a bed, along with whips, chains, ropes, gags, and other various things were lined on the walls.

"Why does he have all of these bondage sex devices in here!" Kagome shut the door and ran all the way back to where she came from and found Sesshomaru still talking with his mother.

"Sesshomaru why do you have bondage sex stuff in one of those rooms?" Sesshomaru regarded her an eyebrow raised in question.

"Miko, those things are used for torturing uncooperative enemies of mine."

Kagome blinked as her face started to flush. "You sexually torture your enemies? That's sick! You're disgusting Sesshomaru!" Kagome turned her back and ran away from them as far as she could.

Sesshomaru's mother burst out laughing after the miko was gone. She was so amusing! What an eccentric future daughter-in-law she had!

The taiyoukai gave an irritated sigh. "She over reacts too much... Why can't she see that I torture them painfully and that none of those devices are used for sexual activities?"

His mother's laugh rang around the castle as Sesshomaru went to go look for the miko. Kagome over reacts... a lot.

* * *

**Lol, I know that was highly unrealistic. xD But I like to make sexual jokes a lot. I hope Sesshomaru and Kagome weren't too OOC T_T **

**Ahaha... please r&r! :D**


	16. Can Someone Say, Maid Service?

**Can Someone Say, Maid Service?**

Sesshomaru had a meeting with the lords of the lands today. He being lord of the western lands meant he needed to have meetings with the lords of the southern, northern, and eastern lands.

They were all quite shocked to find out Sesshomaru would be getting married soon. They didn't know who the luck lady was, but they were sure that she was quite pretty to get the tayoukai's attention.

They had no idea that Kagome was to marry him, so they thought it would be fun to play with her since she was a human.

The daughter of the lord of the northern lands decided to take Kagome into a different room and dress her up... As a maid.

Kagome thought the girl just wanted to have fun, so she went along with it. The maid dress she had on was really pretty; it was mainly black, but the under clothes were white. The sleeves were white, the under skirt was white, and part of the neck and chest were white too. There was also a huge black bow on the neck.

Once the miko was dressed up, the daughter took Kagome into the meeting room to show to her parents. They opened the door, earning looks from everyone in there.

"Mommy, Daddy! Look at her! I dressed her up! If Sesshomaru-sama says it's fine, can I keep her as a pet?"

The lord of the northern lands and his wife nodded. "She's very cute! We say it's fine, now you go ahead and ask him!"

"That's my fiancée," Sesshomaru said coldly, staring at them with a harsh glare.

Kagome looked relieved when he said that, as she let go of the daughter's hand and ran to his side. The parents and child look petrified, like everyone else in the room.

"You're marrying a human?" They all said loudly.

"Yes," Sesshomaru's voice came out as cold once more. He silently dared one of them to comment on it.

Ah, what an awkward meeting that was. Kagome also seemed to complicate things a lot for Sesshomaru, but he didn't mind one bit.

* * *

**I've had an obsession with maids since yesterday! So this is where it came from! xD I hope you enjoyed it! =3=**

**Please r&r! :D**


	17. Say I Love You

**Say I Love You**

Rin had known that Sesshomaru and Kagome liked each other, but she could also see that they loved each other, even though they have yet to admit it to each other.

The little girl was excited that they would be getting married. They could be like her parents! But she knew that when people planned to get married, they usually told each other that they loved one another.

Which is why Rin would help take care of this.

Kagome was sitting on the ledge of the fountain in the courtyard, so Rin decided to join her. She smiled cheekily at the miko as she sat.

"Say I love you." The little girl nudged the miko and smiled once more.

"What?" Kagome scrunched her eye brows, puzzled at what Rin was getting at.

Rin got up and stood in front of the miko and looked straight into her blue eyes. "Tell Sesshomaru-sama that you love him." She giggled and started walking away from the miko.

Kagome sat there, flustered at what Rin had just said to her. How did she know that she loved Sesshomaru? Was it that obvious? Did she flaunt it too much? Kagome was blushing while freaking out over the matter, all the while Rin was skipping happily to Sesshomaru's room.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday Dx I was hanging out with a friend. Well I hope you liked that chapter! :D**

**Please r&r! :D**


	18. You say it Too!

**Sesshomaru-sama, You Say it Too! **

Rin found Sesshomaru working in his study. He was re-reading documents and various treaties with countries. It was all part of being the lord of the western lands.

Rin tugged on the taiyoukai's sleeve and stared up at him innocently. "Sesshomaru-sama, you say it too! Tell Kagome you love her!" She grabbed his sleeve and snuggled against it lovingly.

By this time, Sesshomaru's undivided attention was on the little girl snuggling up against him. How did she know that he loved the miko? Did Kagome put her up to this?

"That's absurd, Rin. I do not... possess those kinds of feelings for the miko." He lied, but he couldn't just tell her that he did. These sort of feelings complexes him greatly.

The little girl stopped snuggling his arm and looked up at him with wide, innocent brown eyes. She was going to have her way by being extra adorable!

Her eyes started to tear up, making the taiyoukai panic inside. "B-but Sesshomaru-sama! Rin needs a mommy! You're like a daddy to Rin! Rin loves Kagome! Rin want her to be Rin's new mommy! Please tell her you love her! Rin knows you love her!" Tears streamed down her face as she let out a heartbreaking sob.

Sesshomaru's heart fell as he watched Rin cry her eyes out. He sighed mentally.

"Okay, Rin. I'll tell her as soon as I have the time." He patted her head affectionately, hoping that was enough to make her feel better.

She stopped crying and looked up once more. "You better, because I'll be asking her later if you did or not!" Rin gave a cute pout and scampered off before he could reply, leaving him speechless.

Rin was a little human, but Sesshomaru believed that he transformed her into a human version of a cunning demon. He smiled to himself. He was proud of her.

But now, it looks like he would have to go tell Kagome later... that he has feelings of love for her. He suddenly felt nervous and tired at that moment. Tonight would be exciting for the three of them.

* * *

**Lol... I liked this chapter. I almost didn't write it, because I've been depressed today xD. Ahaha.. Well I hope you liked it. I also hope I got Rin right.. She speaks in third person in the anime sometimes.. So yeah.**

**Please r&r! :D**


	19. I Love You

**I Love You**

After working intently in his study room for a while, Sesshomaru finally decided it was time to tell Kagome the truth. If it wasn't for Rin begging him to tell her, he certainly wouldn't be doing this then. He sighed as he strode along the corridors of his castle in search of the miko. He rounded a corner and almost gasped when he bumped into Kagome being pulled along by Rin.

"There's Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin's grip tightened on Kagome's hand as she smiled in pure joy. Now they would finally confess to each other thanks to Rin!

Sesshomaru stared into Kagome's eyes, entranced in their petrifying beauty. Kagome also stood there with a dazed expression plastered on her face. Rin gave the miko a small push, making her stand even closer to the taiyoukai. "Go on, say it!" She stood behind Kagome and waited diligently for them to say something.

"S-sesshomaru," the miko stuttered as her face began to flush as usual. She always blushed in situations such as this.

"Kagome." The taiyoukai was still calm and cool on the outside, even though he was having a heart attack on the inside.

They both opened their mouths at the same time, ready to say those three magical words.

"I love you!" Kagome practically shouted it out as Sesshomaru just said it quietly. They were still staying true to their personalities.

Their eyes widened as they realized what the other had just said. They stood there and continued to stare at each other like zombies.

"Yay! Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome admitted their love for each other!" Rin began to dance around them happily while giggling with excitement.

* * *

**Yay they love each other! xD Haha =w= I love Rin! :3**

**Please r&r! :D**


	20. Telling Mama

**Telling Mama**

Kagome wanted to go back to her own time to tell her mother that she would be getting married soon. Sesshomaru had no objections to that, so he decided to let go, but only on one condition; if he could also come with.

They went through the well together and Sesshomaru was successfully able to get through the well too.

Kagome climbed out of the well, but he jumped out and landed steadily on his feet. He helped her climb out by offering his hand, which she gratefully accepted.

The miko made her way to her house and opened the door once she got to the entrance.

"Mama, I'm home!" She called while taking off her shoes at the front of the door. The taiyoukai copied her and also took off his shoes, which confused him. Is it customary for humans to take off their shoes at entryways, he wondered with fascination.

A middle aged woman came in and almost dropped the laundry basket she was carrying. "Oh my, you've brought a different friend with you this time instead of Inuyasha, haven't you, Kagome?" She smiled at Sesshomaru and he attempted to muster a smile too.

"Actually Mama, about Inuyasha..." Kagome explained to her mother about everything that happened, but she was sure to leave out some details (anything that involved Kikyo). She just said that her and Inuyasha got into a serious fight and were no longer on speaking terms with one another.

Then she explained how her and Sesshomaru were to be married quite soon. Her mother was a bit sad at the news of Inuyasha, but she smiled in delight when she heard about the two marrying. She was shocked at first, but that was replaced with happiness.

"So, when am I going to be a grandmother?" She laughed as her cheeks were tinted pink from asking such a question.

Kagome almost fainted and Sesshomaru looked away and pretended to more interested in something else than the conversation.

Mothers could be very embarrassing at times...

* * *

**Lol, my mom embarrasses me once in a while. xD Haha.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please r&r! :D **


	21. Cars

**Cars**

Once Kagome and Sesshomaru had left her house back in her time, they were walking back to the well when something caught Sesshomaru's attention. He heard a sound he had never heard before and was curious as to what could be possibly making it.

He made Kagome come with him, since this was her time and she would probably know what was making that strange noise. They stood at the top of the steps that lead to a road of some sort.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes widened when he saw these... things moving along the road. They had weird black circles that seemed to be propelling the thing to move.

"Kagome, what are these... these... _things_?" The taiyoukai wasn't afraid of many things, but these things gave him a bad feeling.

Kagome gave him a weary look at his bizarre behavior. "Relax, Sesshomaru, they're called cars. People use them to get to places, just like my bike." She stood in front of him and gave him a reassuring hug.

He was a bit tense, but he slowly relaxed into her touch and hugged back tightly. Another one of those things called cars went by, making him growl as it passed by. He didn't trust those things! Kagome's era seemed highly dangerous to him. He must get her out of here before one of those cars were to hit them!

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the waist and held her so that she was slung over his shoulder. She started to thrash violently but he kept his cool and ran back to the well. He opened the door and jumped into the well.

Once they were back from the portal area (A/N: Don't know what it's called, but I hope you know what I'm talking about! xD Like... the place where the centipede had Kagome in the beginning of the series!) and at the bottom of the well, he jumped out of the well with her still on his back and landed on the ground. He took in the scent of the grass and flowers all around them.

He loved his time so much better.

* * *

**LOL! Sorry if I made Sesshomaru too OOC, but that's how I imagined it if he actually came to this century! xD Haha..**

**Well, please r&r! :D**


	22. The Wedding Kimono

**The Wedding Kimono**

Sesshomaru had made Kagome go pick out a kimono to wear to their wedding from a collection he had in one of the many rooms in the castle. Most of them were from his mother, who wore them frequently when she was younger.

Kagome was in the kimono room while a servant waited outside of the door. The miko was standing in front of a huge open wardrobe, simply dazzled at how many kimonos were in it. She didn't know where to begin, but she just decided to start looking.

She searched relentlessly for a kimono she liked, no, adored. Each of them was beautiful and elegant looking, but she hadn't found the one that made her jaw drop in awe yet.

But she finally came across one she liked! It was plain white with no decorations on it. It was a snowy white and it had an aristocratic feel to it. Wedding dresses were traditionally white too, so it was perfect.

She tried it on and found that it fitted nicely. The obi was white too and it wasn't too tight when she had it put on by the servant. She decided to go show Sesshomaru right away!

The servant led her back to the taiyoukai and knocked on his door. He opened it and his golden eyes widened when he saw Kagome in the kimono.

"You look beautiful," he smiled and extended his hand out to cup her cheek softly. The servant backed away and left, deciding it was best to leave two of them alone. Kagome brought her lips to his as they shared a sweet, loving kiss.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated as much in these past few days. I've been sort of depressed xD Haha.. well I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

**Please r&r! :D**


	23. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

Kagome insisted that their wedding was carried out like it was in her time, rather than the traditional practice people had done in the feudal era.

When she was little, she went with her parents to a wedding while they were in America. After that, the American way of holding a wedding captivated her; which is why their wedding would be in American style, instead of the Japanese way. Then she had to explain how it would work to everyone, since nobody knew what it was.

It was their wedding day, and she couldn't of been happier, along with Sesshomaru. The wedding would take place in the courtyard where the fountain and the shrubbery were also.

They had invited the lords of the lands and their families, Sesshomaru's mother, and Inuyasha's group, except Inuyasha and Kikyo whom were not invited.

Since Kagome's father was not in the feudal era, Miroku walked her down the aisle. The miko stood up there along with her groom. Then the preacher went on with the vows and what not, but neither Sesshomaru nor Kagome were paying attention.

They were engrossed in their thoughts of each other and the wedding. When the preacher finally reached the part where they would say "I do," they turned to each other and said it softly.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Sesshomaru lifted the veil up and cupped her cheek and stroke his thumb across it affectionately. He brought his lips to hers as they shared a momentous kiss, making the crowd cheered for them.

* * *

**Ahh, sorry I haven't updated for a few days! T_T I've been depressed, then I went and slept over at my friend's house. Gah! Don't worry, the story isn't over yet! xD**

**Well... Please r&r! :D**


	24. Shippo and Rin's Words

**Shippo and Rin's Words  
**

After the wedding, Shippo begged to stay with Kagome instead of hanging with Inuyasha's group. Kagome convinced her new husband, Sesshomaru, that it would be a great idea for Rin to experience the feeling of having a sibling.

The taiyoukai complied, and let Shippo stay with them from now on.

Kagome and Sesshomaru brought Shippo out to the courtyard sometime after the wedding and introduced Shippo to Rin.

Rin caught the little kitsune in a hug and smothered the top of his head with butterfly kisses, earning a blush to spread on Shippo's face.

"Wow, Kagome-chan and Sesshomaru-sama went to bed very fast! Rin already has a little brother!" Rin exclaimed, unaware of the many things she was implying.

Kagome squealed as her face flushed. Sesshomaru's eye twitched in disbelief. Since when did Rin know where babies come from?

The miko knelt down by Rin and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Rin, where did you learn that from?" She plastered a fake smile on her face and tried not to let it drop into a frown.

"Oh! Miroku-san told Rin that babies are made when a man and a woman go into a bed and sleep with each other! But Rin's not sure how that makes a baby! Maybe Rin will go ask him that later and-"

Sesshomaru all of a sudden patted Rin on the head and tried his very best to make it look like he seemed alright.

"Excuse me for a moment. I have a monk I need to speak with." The taiyoukai stalked off to find the monk responsible for poisoning Rin's innocent mind.

* * *

**Gah, I'm getting lazy with updating this! I used to update this every day! But I haven't lately! T_T Sorry!**

**But I hope you liked this chapter! Please r&r! :D**


	25. Oh He's Such a Lecher

**_Oh He's Such a Lecher~_**

Miroku was enjoying the wedding reception immensely. There were just so many beautiful women here that it was hard to keep his hands to himself. He had been flirting all night, much to his pleasure. But this didn't go unnoticed by Sango, who had been glaring at him heatedly the whole time.

Miroku just started to talk to a yokai woman that also seemed interested in the monk as well. Right before his hand was about to touch her behind, he suddenly felt as if someone was staring at him from behind; and the aura was not happy.

Slowly turning around, Miroku's violet eyes met a pair of vicious golden eyes. The monk took a step back out of a mixture of fear and surprise.

He relaxed for a moment, but was still tense when he saw who it was.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what a pleasant surprise!" Miroku feigned happiness, hoping it would be enough to please the taiyoukai and make him go away.

"Monk, what you did to Rin is unforgivable. You poisoned her innocent mind with your lecherous ways." Sesshomaru's voice pierced the monk's very soul, making him shiver at the youkai's tone.

The monk's violet eyes widened as he realized what Sesshomaru was taking about. Taking another step back, Miroku prepared to run as fast as he could, if it meant escaping the furious taiyoukai.

All it took was Sesshomaru taking a step closer to make the monk turn around and bolt out of there.

He ran and looked back, yelping as he saw that the taiyoukai wasn't that far behind him, running.

Kagome had distracted Sango from watching Miroku flirt by talking about various things they could do together sometime. While they were talking, they both turned around as they saw a panting Miroku run past them like he was being chased down.

Then Sesshomaru came by, earning a gasp from the two girls.

Kagome and Sango both shook their heads and sighed at their actions. Poor Miroku...

* * *

**Damn, I haven't updated this in a long time! D: I'm sorry! T_T I just.. ran out of ideas for these drabbles! Dx I'll try to update daily like I used to... T_T **

**Forgive me! T_T Please r&r! :c**


	26. A Place Called Home

_**A Place Called Home**_

Sesshomaru gazed out the window, the fresh breeze whipping gently against his still face. Turning around, his golden eyes fell on the three figures nestled soundly in his bed.

Kagome, Rin, and Shippo were sleeping together, the two younger ones snuggled up against the miko. Their chests rising up and down, they were all in a comfortable deep sleep.

Allowing a small smile to grace his lips, he strode over to the empty half of the bed and sat down, his weight causing the bed to sink down beneath him, elevating the three others.

With the three of them here in his castle- No, _home_, he now felt truly content. Before Kagome had traveled with him, he always thought of his residence as nothing more than a castle he occupied.

But now, he thought of this as his home, not just a castle. No, not _his_ home, _their_ home. This was where him and Kagome would raise their children and experience many more memories to come.

Sesshomaru laid down also, wrapping his arms around Kagome. He closed his eyes, deciding to let sleep overcome him. He never had a better sleep.

* * *

**I know I didn't give any heads up on this, but this is the final chapter =3= I'm just busy with school now and I honestly did not have any more ideas for this, so I decided to end it. Even if this wasn't the last chapter, it would take me forever to update it so... That's it.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I enjoyed writing this! :D I hope you enjoyed reading it as well. So yes, good bye for now~**

**Oh and... please r&r! :D**


End file.
